<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Butterflies Disappear by Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974101">When The Butterflies Disappear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7/pseuds/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7'>Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DeathScene, Part 1, Part 2, Sad, Sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7/pseuds/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooroo's death and Plagg experiencing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nooroo/Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When The Butterflies Disappear (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>There's a part one and part two. The first part is a very non-descriptive writing where you just read what the characters say, sort of like a script. Part two involves me writing actual detailed stuff for the people who enjoy detailed writing.</p><p>N=Nooroo</p><p>P=Plagg</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>N (weakly): It hurts.</p><p>N (louder but still weak): Ow...please help me....someone.</p><p>P (quick panicked voice): Calm down Nooroo it's going to be okay don't worry.</p><p>N (hopeful): Plagg?</p><p>N: Are you here?</p><p>P (softly): Yeah, I'm here.</p><p>N (kind and soft): Are you sad?</p><p>P (getting panicked): I should be asking you that, you're dy-. Ignore that nothing is happening, I can get Master Fu here and then we can have all the camembert cheese!</p><p>N (softer and weaker): Plagg.</p><p>N: Look at me.</p><p>N: Don't be sad.</p><p>N: I don't want you to be sad.</p><p>P (tearful): I'm not sad, -everything is fine, -you're fine, -I'm fine.</p><p>N: Plagg, I don't want you to be sad once I leave.</p><p>P (half doubtful, half confident) : I won't be sad! Because you won't be gone!</p><p>N: I heard it's like falling asleep...</p><p>P (crying): No....</p><p>N: Promise me.</p><p>N: Promise me you won't be sad.</p><p>N: Promise me you'll live on.</p><p>P: .....I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When The Butterflies Disappear (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This is Part Two of "When The Butterflies Disappear"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Plagg POV:</p><p>Plagg watch as the purple wings started to droop, and the Kwami plummeting to the solid ground. He ran in distress but it was already to late. Burns flowing hot red teardrops slid down the kwami's body. No...he was too late. Always failing.</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>Plagg eyes widen in surprise as a spark of hope lighted inside him. He looked at the Kwami with plea, the same words repeating in his mind, say something, say something, say something!</p><p>And his wish was made. The purple creature's mouth opened to form some more phrases, "Ow...please help me...someone."</p><p>Nooroo's voice contained so much despair, words dripping like an echo not to be heard, pleading desire for help, but knowing no one would come. </p><p>Plagg started to panic, what should he do, call for help? Comfort Nooroo? Yes, he should comfort the Kwami, "Calm down Nooroo it's going to be okay don't worry."</p><p>He saw the purple kwami's eyes lit up in hope, spark of fire into flame, "Plagg?"</p><p>Plagg stayed silent, unable to say anything.  Nooroo asked again, more timidly, "Are you here?"</p><p>Finally able to think, he choked up the words, "Yeah, I'm here."</p><p>Nooroo shifted his eyes to where Plagg was, examining him for a second before whispering, "Are you sad?"</p><p>Panic rose inside of Plagg, I should be the one to ask him that! You're dy-. He caught himself, realizing that he was speaking out loud, he shouldn't say that, "Ignore that nothing is happening. I can get Master Fu here and then we can have all the camembert cheese!" </p><p>Nooroo laughed it bit, his voice sounding like tinkling bells, "Plagg." He paused for a while in thought, before continuing "Look at me." Plagg wiped in tear-stained eyes, raising his eyes to reach the dying creature."Don't be sad." Another pause. "I don't want you to be sad."</p><p>Plagg felt tears fill his eyes as Nooroo said those words,"I'm not sad, -everything is fine, -you're fine, -I'm fine.</p><p>Nooroo gave him the "I know you're lying" look, before his words fill Plagg's ears, quieter but filled with undying truth "Plagg, I don't want you to be sad once I leave."</p><p>"I won't be sad! Because you won't be gone!" Plagg said forcefully, but a slither of doubt left in the hanging words. He didn't want Nooroo gone. Nooroo was everything, his life, his love, his death...</p><p>Nooroo smiled like he knew something Plagg didn't, "I heard it's like falling asleep."</p><p>Tears dripped down Plagg's face, more then ever, splashing to the cold, white floor. Sorrow and disbelief lacing his words, the black Kwami whispered, "No..."</p><p>Nooroo smiled, the mouth of the moth Kwami started to form words, words that Plagg would remember forever.</p><p>"Promise me."</p><p>"Promise me you won't be sad."</p><p>"Promise me you'll live on."</p><p>"...I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>